Missförståndet
by Tinsy-girl
Summary: Ett missförstånd leder till ett gräl mellan sextonåriga Lily Evans och den två år yngre Quirinus Quirrell. Det blir en otrevlig vändning för Quirinus, som alltid har varit mycket ensam. Bättre handling i storyn.
1. Kapitel 1

Solens strålar letade sig fram bland molnen och några fåglar kvittrade glatt. En flicka på sexton år vaknade i Gryffindortornet och såg sig omkring i sovsalen. De andra flickorna sov fortfarande. Flickan som hette Lily Evans sneglade på sin klocka och såg att det var dags att stiga upp. Hon bet sig i läppen. Det var första dagen på Hogwarts och hon gruvade sig redan för hon ville helst inte springa på James Potter under frukosten. Lily gjorde en grimas när hon tänkte på honom. Han var så… så arrogant på något sätt. Hans kompisar var inte ett dugg bättre. Sirius Black hejade alltid på och Peter Pettigrew hängde efter dem som en annan lydig hund. Fast Remus Lupin var i alla fall snäll och flitig, det var Lily tvungen att medge trots att han ändå följde med dem.

Hon stönade, hon ville egentligen inte gå ner till Stora salen över huvud taget för hon visste att Slytherin också skulle vara där, vilket innebar att Severus Snape skulle sitta i salen. Lily satte sig mödosamt upp med en klump i magen. Hon mindes att de hade varit vänner en gång i tiden, tills deras femte år, då han hade kallat henne smutsskalle. Han hade visserligen sagt att det inte var med flit men Lily visste att hon aldrig skulle kunna förlåta honom. Hon drog en djup suck och steg upp för att klä på sig.

De andra flickorna vaknade och Lily log när hon fick se Mary MacDonald, som var en av hennes bästa vänner på Hogwarts. Mary kom fram och gav henne en kram innan hon sa:

"Åh, Lily! Det ska bli så kul att få börja idag! Jag undrar vad vi ska ha för lektioner."

"Det undrar jag också", sa Lily medan hon drog ihop sitt mörkröda hår till en hästsvans. "Jag hoppas bara att jag slipper Potter och hans vänner", tillade hon med en grimas samtidigt som hon knöt slipsen.

Mary höjde ögonbrynen.

"Tror du inte att de har mognat under sommaren?" frågade hon.

Lily fnös föraktfullt.

"Knappast!" sa hon och slängde skolväskan över axeln. Hon tvekade innan hon fortsatte: "Fast du kan ju ha rätt. Med tanke på att det bara är Lupin som tar skolan på allvar, kanske de andra måste begrava sig i böckerna och då blir de sittande i biblioteket under rasterna."

Mary småskrattade innan de båda flickorna gick ner till uppehållsrummet. Lily hälsade på alla de mötte medan hon och Mary gick med raska steg mot stora salen. När de kom dit, blev Lily överraskad över att James och hans kompisar inte var där.

_De vill väl se vem de kan retas med under dagen, så de hoppar över frukosten, _tänkte hon medan hon lade upp lite bacon.

När alla hade ätit frukost och sjätteårseleverna hade fått veta vilka ämnen de skulle få fortsätta med efter GET-proven, gick Lily och Mary ut i korridoren.

"Ja, jag måste väl kila iväg så jag kommer i tid till Mugglarstudierna", sa Mary och kastade en blick på sitt schema, "så ses vi på trolldryckskonsten sen."

"Visst. Jag får väl… hålla mig i biblioteket under den här håltimmen", sa Lily med en avundsjuk suck. Hon ville helst inte ströva omkring ensam men hon hade inget val. Trolldryckslektionen började inte förrän om några timmar och hon läste inte ens mugglarstudier. Mary gav henne ett vänligt leende innan hon sprang iväg.

Lily skulle just gå iväg till biblioteket, när en röst ropade:

"Lily! Där är du ju!"

Lily vände sig om och fick syn på en pojke från Ravenclaw med mörkbrunt hår.

Han kämpade sig fram genom elevmassan med han gav henne ett strålande smil. Hon log för sig själv när hon kände igen honom. Det var Quirinus Quirrell, som var två år yngre än hon själv.

Han tvärstannade framför henne med ett ivrigt ansiktsuttryck.

"Åh, Lily", sa han med andan i halsen. "Vad kul att se dig! Jag tänkte säga hej till dig vid frukosten men du och Mary var så upptagna så jag ville inte störa. Men jag har inte någon lektion just nu, så jag såg ett tillfälle att prata med dig. Hur har din sommar varit?"

"Bara bra" sa Lily och skakade hand med honom. "Hur var din?"

Quirinus log fortfarande men hans klarblå ögon fick en underlig glimt när han sa:

"Den var väl okej. Jag fick mest vara hos faster Felicity men det brukar jag vara."

Lily bet sig i läppen när hon förstod varför hans leende inte nådde ögonen. Quirinus var visserligen trevlig, men han var ändå väldigt ensam.

Han hade inte en enda kompis som han umgicks med på rasterna och Lily visste vad det berodde på; alla elever retade honom för att hans längd och utseende påminde om en elvaårings och dessutom var de avundsjuka på honom. Hans far, Harold Quirrell, var en mycket respektingivande Auror som många i trollkarlsvärlden såg upp till vilket ledde till att Quirinus fick ta emot en massa missunnsamma blickar och ibland hade Lily hört några viska "Mallgroda" eller något liknande.

Fast hon visste att han inte var skrytsam av sig. Hon var faktiskt den enda i hela skolan som hade pratat med honom när han började på Hogwarts. Efter samtalen de haft, förstod hon att Quirinus ville umgås lite mer med sin pappa, speciellt sedan modern flyttat ifrån dem sju år tidigare, men att mr Quirrells arbete ständigt kom i vägen.

Lily tvekade ett ögonblick innan hon frågade:

"Har du hört något från din mamma då?"

"Inte så värst mycket. Hon har ju en ny man sen åtta månader tillbaka." Quirinus suckade. "Hon skickade i och för sig ett kort på min födelsedag men det är klart, det hade varit roligt att få träffa henne."

"Jag kan förstå det", sa Lily medlidsamt. De stod tysta en stund.

Eftersom hon inte visste vad hon skulle säga för att få honom gladare, letade Lily fram sitt schema och kom plötsligt ihåg problemet med Potter.

"Säg Quirinus. Du skulle händelsevis inte vilja göra mig en tjänst?" sa hon plötsligt.

Quirinus tittade på henne med en förvånad blick.

"Javisst", sa han och fick genast ett gladare ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag vill väldigt gärna undvika James Potter och hans vänner", förklarade Lily, "så jag tänkte gå till Vid-behov-rummet och om James skulle fråga dig var jag håller hus, kan du väl säga att du inte har sett mig?"

Quirinus såg tveksam ut, men sen smålog han.

"Visst kan jag göra det. Jag vet ju vad du tycker om honom", sa han.

Lily slog armarna om honom innan hon sa:

"Tack för att du är en sån kompis."

"Du är ju jämt snäll mot mig", sa Quirinus innan han tittade på sin klocka. "Jag måste rusa, jag har förvandlingskonst om tio minuter."

Han gav henne ett sista varmt leende innan han vände på klacken och gick iväg.

Lily styrde stegen mot biblioteket, medan lyckokänslan över att få vara ifred växte.

När det var dags för lektionen i trolldryckskonst plockade Lily fram böckerna som behövdes. Just som hon skulle gå ut hörde hon någon som sa:

"Jag fattar inte att Evans kan prata med den där Quirinus Quirrell!"

Lily tvärstannade i porträtthålsöppningen och sneglade bakåt. Hon kände att hon fick en klump i magen. Vid brasan satt James och pratade med Sirius. Ingen av dem hade sett henne, så hon smet tillbaka till trappan för att höra mer. "Jag tror inte att någon gör det", sa Sirius och kastade sig bakåt i sin fåtölj. "Jag menar, killen är fjorton år men han ser ut att vara elva. När han började här trodde jag att han hade hamnat fel, för då påminde han om en sjuåring!" James skrattade och Lily fick bita sig hårt i läppen för att inte avslöja sig trots att vreden höll på att ta över.

"Han är dessutom så rädd av sig. Minns du när vi slängde ut några stinkbomber för att se hur Filch skulle reagera. En del bomber small så högt när de landade framför Quirrell. Han blev som ett annat asplöv efteråt!" sa James och Lily blev rasande när hon såg hans självbelåtna flin.

"Det kommer jag ihåg." Sirius lät nöjd. "Han skulle aldrig kunna följa sin pappas fotspår för han skulle bli skraj för sin egen skugga! Jag tror han njuter av att Harold får stå i centrum bland alla Aurorer."

"Och han skvallrar så fort man bryter mot en regel." James tog av sig glasögonen innan han härmade Quirinus röst: "Åh, professor Flitwick! Jag tror att det var några elever som har misskött sig. Jag såg att de släppte in en liten spindel vid entrén."

Lily drog ett djupt andetag och tog ett par bestämda kliv mot pojkarna. James fick genast syn på henne och reste sig hastigt upp.

"Men Evans!" utbrast han och satte på sig glasögonen. " En sån överraskning! Vi… vi pratade om … om …vilka lektioner Sirius, Remus, Peter och jag får dela på!" Hans nötbruna ögon glittrade okynnigt.

_Ditt lögnaktiga kräk! _tänkte Lily, men hon beslöt sig för att spela med.

"Så trevligt", sa hon med ett glättigt tonfall. "Nå, delar ni på alla kurser?"

"Tja, jag tror det", mumlade James. "Jaså? Vilka lektioner får ni då dela på?" Lily ansträngde sig för att låta len på rösten.

James såg plötsligt ängslig ut och Lily njöt av effekten. Han sneglade på Sirius som såg frågande ut.

"Nja, vi vet…" började James, men Lily hann före honom.

"Ni pratade om hur ni ska skrämma stackars Quirinus på nytt. Eller hur?" fräste hon. "Jag kan då tala om för er att bara för att han kanske är nervös av sig, är han mycket smart… till skillnad från er två!" Sirius och James tappade hakan och ingen av dem sa något. Lily log och gick iväg.

Efter några lektioner smet Lily iväg till platsen där Vid-behov-rummet låg. Till sin stora lättnad upptäckte hon att det var tomt i korridorerna. Hon småsprang den sista biten och stannade inte förrän hon var framme vid statyn av Barnabas den Barnslige. Hon stannade upp ett ögonblick och såg sig om för att vara säker på att James inte hade följt efter henne. När Lily kände sig lugnare började hon vandra fram och tillbaka.

_Jag behöver lugn och ro från Potter och hans kompisar. Snälla, snälla lilla rum visa mig en plats där jag får göra mina läxor utan att bli störd av den fjanten, _tänkte hon.

Men just som hon hade tagit den tredje promenaden, kände hon en hand på axeln. Lily vände sig hastigt om och tappade nästan andan. James stod där med det där tillgjorda grinet som hon hade lärt sig att avsky.

"Förlåt om jag skrämde dig", sa han medan han rufsade till sitt korpsvarta hår. "Jag vill bara prata med dig om det som hände tidigare."

"Jaså minsann!" sa Lily och satte händerna på sidorna. "Men först vill jag ha svar på en mycket bra fråga."

"Fråga på bara!" sa James muntert.

Lily drog efter andan och sa:

"Hur i hela friden kom du hit?" Hon märkte att rösten darrade av vrede.

"Tja, imorse såg jag dig prata med Quirrell", sa James lugnt. "Så jag…"

"Vänta!" Lily avbröt honom. "Du såg alltså oss två?"

"Ja." James lät plötsligt inte så gladlynt längre.

Lily kände hur hon kokade av ilska.

"Så han talade om var jag höll hus?"

"Alla vet ju att han är en tjallare", sa James och ryckte på axlarna.

_Quirinus har förstås skvallrat! _tänkte hon och knöt händerna. _James frågade honom och han kunde inte hålla tyst! Den där svikaren! _

"Hur är det fatt?" James tonfall lät ängsligt.

"Jag menar, så farligt var det väl inte? Jag tänkte då jag rörde dig?"

"Har du sett Quirinus?" undrade Lily utan att bry sig om James fråga.

James, som såg häpen, stirrade på henne som om han inte visste vad han skulle säga.

"Jo det har jag gjort", svarade han efter flera sekunders obehaglig tystnad. "Han var i biblioteket när jag såg honom sist."

Lily fnös medan blodet bultade i öronen. Hon marscherade förbi James och styrde stegen mot biblioteket. Nu skulle Quirinus få ångra att han hade svikit henne.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

När Lily kom till biblioteket fick hon syn på Quirinus med en gång. Han satt vid ett bord med huvudet nerböjt över en bok och verkade inte märka vad som hände runt omkring honom. Lily drog ett djupt andetag innan hon gick fram mot bordet med bestämda steg. Hon ställde sig bakom honom och harklade till. Quirinus vred hastigt på huvudet och såg först förvånad ut men sedan log han.

"Lily! Det var en glad överraskning", sa han. "Jag trodde inte du skulle vara här."

"Jaså det trodde du inte", väste Lily medan vreden bubblade i magen.

Quirinus rynkade på pannan.

"Vad är det som är fel?" frågade han. "Har det…"

"Jag vill att du följer med mig till korridoren", avbröt Lily. "Jag vill prata med dig, men inte här."

Quirinus såg tveksam ut men sedan packade han ner alla böcker och pergament i sin väska innan han slängde den över axeln. Lily grep tag om hans handled och drog honom med sig ut ur biblioteket.

"Är det något som har hänt?" Quirinus lät ängslig men fick inget svar.

När de var ute i korridoren utbrast Lily:

"Hur kunde du göra så mot mig?"

"Vad menar du?" frågade Quirinus.

"Spela inte oskyldig Quirinus!" fräste Lily ilsket. "Jag pratar om det som hände i morse. Du sa att du skulle hålla tyst om Potter skulle fråga var jag höll hus!"

Quirinus stirrade på henne.

"Jag har inte sagt något", sa han efter några sekunder.

"Jaså? Varför var han i närheten av Vid-behov-rummet samtidigt som jag då? Han hittade mig och när jag undrade om du hade sagt något sa han 'Alla vet att han är en tjallare.'" Hon drog efter andan innan hon tillade: "Då förstod jag att du hade skvallrat!"

Lily märkte att hon blev röd i ansiktet av ilska.

"Men snälla Lily!" sa Quirinus som såg ännu mer förbluffad ut. "Tror du att jag är så dum att jag skulle svika dig? Jag gillar inte ens James, Peter eller Sirius. Remus är visserligen snäll, men du är ju min vän!"

"Just det!" sa Lily argt. "Men du kunde ändå inte hålla igen mun! Du vet inte hur man ger och tar, eller hur?"

Innan Quirinus hann öppna munnen fortsatte hon:

"Jag trodde vi var kompisar. Jag var den som pratade med dig när ingen annan gjorde det, jag tröstade dig när du var ledsen, jag har alltid försvarat dig när de andra eleverna har retat dig men du svek mig!" Det sista ordet nästan skrek hon ut. Hon såg att några elever stod och stirrade på dem men hon struntade i det. Just nu ville hon visa Quirinus att man inte bröt ett löfte hur som helst.

"Nu kan du glömma vår vänskap! Jag kommer aldrig att prata med dig igen", sa hon efter en lång stund. Quirinus ögon blev plötsligt blanka och Lily kände hur irritationen blev större. Skulle han börja gråta inför hela Hogwarts? "Du kan inte bara göra så!" sa Quirinus förtvivlat. "Okej, jag förstår att du inte vill prata med Snape efter det som hände förra året. Jag skulle också bli sårad, men du kan inte börja behandla _mig_ som något katten har släpat in! Jag har inte sagt något till James, jag lovar!"

"Ljug inte för mig, Quirrell!" beordrade Lily. "Du höll inte vad du lovade och nu får du ta konsekvenserna!" Hon darrade av raseri.

Quirinus sa ingenting utan gav henne en skrämd blick innan han vände på klacken och rusade iväg genom korridoren. Flera elever stirrade efter honom. En del såg förvånade ut medan andra hånlog. Lily fnös och styrde stegen mot stora salen eftersom det snart var lunch.

Hon hittade Mary på en gång när hon kom dit och satte sig bredvid henne. Mary såg upp från sina anteckningar och gav henne en besynnerlig blick.

"Man skulle kunna steka ägg på dig", sa hon.

"Det var just ett trevligt sätt att säga hej på", fräste Lily och slängde väskan bredvid sig med en duns.

"Jag menar att du ser upprörd ut", sa Mary medan hennes grå ögon fick en ängslig glimt. "Har du stött på… Severus Snape?" frågade hon med låg röst.

"Nej", muttrade Lily och hällde upp pumpasaft. "Jag berättar sen", tillade hon när hon såg att eleverna strömmade in. Men hon behövde inte förklara för Mary vad som hade hänt därför att varenda elev pratade om vad de hade hört utanför biblioteket.

"Evans skällde ut Quirrell av någon underlig anledning."

"Hon anklagade honom för att vara en skvallerbytta."

"Ja, han är ju en…"

Mary stirrade på henne med ett häpet ansiktsuttryck.

"Är det sant?" viskade hon.

Innan Lily hann svara, kom Sirius Black fram emot dem och sa:

"Säg Evans! Jag hörde att du har sagt upp vänskapen med Quirrell. Det kom som en överraskning för mig men på samma gång kan jag fatta varför. Jag menar, han är ju en riktig mallgroda!" Han flinade retsamt.

"Ja jag har då aldrig gillat honom", sa Peter Pettigrew vars runda ansikte sprack upp i ett leende.

"Ja, man säger ju att man ska ge och ta", mumlade Lily surt. "Men han följde inte den regeln", tillade hon och suckade.

Rykten spred sig lika fort som en tornado på Hogwarts. Men hon kände sig mest besviken på Quirinus för hon hade verkligen trott att de var vänner.

När lunchen var avklarad styrde Lily och Mary stegen mot uppehållsrummet. Medan de gick talade Lily om vad som hade hänt.

"… och när jag sa att han fick ta konsekvenserna sprang han iväg", avslutade hon.

Mary gav henne en medlidsam blick.

"Jag skulle också bli sårad om han ljög för mig", sa hon. "Så jag fattar att du inte vill ha med honom att göra."

Lily bet sig i läppen.

"Jag börjar förstå att de andra inte vill umgås med honom. Om han fick reda på en hemlighet skulle den spridas ut direkt", muttrade hon.

Just som de båda flickorna kom fram till porträttet av Den tjocka damen, hörde de hur någon ropade:

"Lily, Mary! Vad bra att jag hittade er!"

De vände sig om och fick syn på sin rumskompis Alice Crawford, vars runda kinder var rosiga.

"Har du sprungit hela vägen?" frågade Lily och småskrattade medan hon kramade henne. Hon tyckte om Alice för hon var väldigt trevlig men även lite klumpig.

"Ja det har jag gjort för jag måste tala om en sak för er", flämtade hon och strök sitt mörkblonda hår bakåt. "Frank Longbottom, ni vet den där söta pojken från Hufflepuff…"

"… som du har börjat umgås med sen förra året", sa Lily och Mary i kör.

Alice rodnade lite innan hon fortsatte:

"Just det. Han bad mig tala om för dig Lily att han tycker du är tuff som vågar sätta dina gränser. Jag menar, Quirinus Quirrell är ju bara för konstig så du gör rätt i att inte lita på honom."

"Det är du inte ensam om att tycka", muttrade Lily innan hon vände sig till Den tjocka damen och sa:

"Rosenknopp."

Porträttet svängde åt sidan och Lily klev in, tätt följd av Alice och Mary. En del elever viskade med varandra men när de tre väninnorna kom in tittade de upp och betraktade Lily med stora ögon. Sedan log de flesta uppmuntrande åt henne innan de återgick till sina diskussioner. Lily ryckte på axlarna och drog fram sina läxböcker.

_Det var väldigt vad populär jag blev helt plötsligt, _tänkte hon och slog sig ner vid ett bord. _Bara för att jag blev osams med Hogwarts mest opålitlige person._


End file.
